Little Fae Lost
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: ON HOLD!The goblins fly when Jareth needs to turn his baby sister from gloomy clumsy grubby princess to High Queen of the underground
1. The Time Has Come

12th floor

explanations, disclaimers, andso on and what not!

Ok you lot this little story takes place when Sarah, who is 21 wishes to be back with Jareth and she comes back, she meets his brothers and sisters and helps Jareth prepare his baby sister to take over their dead parents place as ruler of all feydom and keep their fathers vengeful sister from gaining the crown.

Chapter 1

The Time Has Come

"Why did I have to be the little one? It's not fair, everyone else gets a neat title, like Jareth, he's King of The Goblins, and Rio, he's Lord Rio of the Highlands, Sarrethanna, Lady Sarrethanna of The Lowlands, and Trenton, Lord Trenton of the Midlands. And what am I! Just plain old little Tk. The crybaby of the underground!" Tk grumbled foofing a piece of her dark copper hair out of her face.

"Oh come now Tk. One day you'll have a title too. Who knows one day you just might even rule over every Fay in the underground." Jareth said sitting down on a step next to his youngest sister.

"Yeah, when Trenton sprouts antlers on his butt." Tk snapped back.

"I know it's hard kid-o I've gone through the same thing. You know what, I think I know just the thing that'll cheer you up!" Jareth said.

"What?" Tk sighed in defeat.

"A picnic lunch in the gardens. Just you and me." Jareth said putting an arm around her shoulders.

Tk was just about to answer him when an exhausted and rather disheveled looking page boy ran through the doors and up to Jareth.

"Message . . . Royal Court . . . bad attack . . . High King and Queen . . . just read . . ." The page boy gasped out handing him the letter.

"Thank you go down to the kitchens and have cook get you something to eat and rest for the day" Jareth said opening the letter, what he read made his blood run cold. "Tk . . . please go to your chambers and stay there until I send someone for you alright."

"Ok." Tk replied gloomily going up the stairs to her room.

Jareth went calmly to his private study and summoned four crystals sending three to his sister and brothers and the last to Sarah, who appeared moments later, followed by his siblings.

"You called us Jareth." a tall woman, who looked to be around seven months pregnant, with mismatched brown and green eyes and long blond hair that fell in ringlets about her back and shoulders said.

"There's been an attack . . . back home . . . Father and Mother . . . didn't survive . . ." Jareth said brokenly in sorrow.

"Oh no . . ." Sarah gasped

"It can't be . . . it just can't be true!" Rio said in disbelief

"They can't be dead! " Sarrethanna cried.

"Does Tk know yet." Trenton asked a tear running down his cheek.

Before Jareth could reply the sounds of crying and running foot steps are heard echoing down the hall.

"She does now . . ." Jareth said looking up from where he had his head buried in his arms.

A/N:

Disclaimer: Don't own the Labyrinth or anything associated with said movie so please no lawsuits, warrants, papers to appear in court, or accusations of copy-write infringement and other legal maters if you wish to do so bring it up with my attorney points to a penguin in the chair next to her


	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Don't own the Labyrinth or anything associated with said movie do not own the song and/or lyrics to "Into The West" so please no lawsuits, warrants, papers to appear in court, or accusations of copy-write infringement and other legal maters if you wish to do so bring it up with my attorney points to a penguin in the chair next to her

Chapter 2

Lost and Found

"She's blocking my magic I can't locate her" Jareth said shaking his head in defeat. "It's too dark for us to continue searching, I'll have the entire goblin army searching for her. Goblins see better in the dark than we do."

No one slept well that night, a storm began sometime in the night and had everyone awake fearing for Tk's life.

Morning came and everyone sat at the breakfast table in silence, when something flew into the glass of the balcony doors, a very ruffled and dingy snowy owl, its feathers rumpled and bent, lay motionless on the balcony its golden amber colored eyes half shut, the owls form changing to that of an exhausted and weak Tk.

"Tk!" Jareth cried in shock running out and scooping Tk up in his arms. "Oh Tk you're burning up little one, let's get you inside"

". . . Mama . . .? . . . Daddy . . .?" Tk whimpered. ". . . . Jareth?. ."

"I'm here little cub," Jareth whispered.

"I want mama . . ." Tk whimpered tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know little cub I know." Jareth said rubbing her back.

"Jareth . . .?" Tk whispered, ". . . mama's song . . . will you sing it to me?"

"What song is that Tk?" Jareth asked looking at her a puzzled look on his face.

"I . . I don't know exactly . . . only a few words." Tk mumbled into the pillow as she wrapped her arms tighter around a white stuffed bunny before going on. ". . .what can you see? On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea . . . ."

"You remember mother's song?" Jareth asked Tk nodded. He began to sing.

'_Lay down, your sweet and weary head._

_Night has fallen, you have come to journeys end._

_Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before._

_They are calling, from across a distant shore._

_Why do you weep, what are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away._

_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping._

_What can you see, on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, a pale moon rises._

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn, to silver glass._

_A light on the water, all souls pass._

_Hope fades, into the world of night._

_Through shadows falling, out of memory and time._

_Don't say, we have come now to the end._

_White shores are _calling_, you and I will meet again._

_And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping. _

_What can you see, on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, a pale moon rises._

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn, to silver glass. _

_A light on the water grey ships pass into the west.' _

Jareth watched as his sister slid gently into sleep, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left to his study.

HA! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONLY ONE, COUNT 'EM ONE, DAY!

YES! I RULE! KICKING NAMES AND TAKING ASS!

WAIT! THATSOUNDS REALLYBAD !

KICKING ASS AND TAKING NAMES!


	3. So It Begins

Dsclaimer: Don't own the Labyrinth or anything associated with said movie so please no lawsuits, warrants, papers to appear in court, or accusations of copy-write infringement and other legal maters if you wish to do so bring it up with my attorney points to a penguin in the chair next to her

Chapter 3

So It Begins

Jareth sighed knowing what would be waiting for him on his desk, and sure enough there it was a rather thick parchment envelope and knew it was, the will, and summoned his siblings.

Just as they began discussing what to be done the doors of the study were thrown open and a rather large woman came in, followed by two girls who looked to be a few years older than Tk, but rather pudgy both girls had muddy brown hair and mottled green brown eyes like their mothers.

"Oh, I came as soon as I heard! Oh my poor elder brother and his lovely wife gone, truly devastating. Now I'm sure my dearest brother would want his only remaining family to up hold his position and I would be honored to up hold it for him." the woman finished plopping herself down on a chaise lounge, the chaise lounge emitting a rather loud groan of protest, both girls joining her.

"Be that as it may Laveata, but you will not be reigning in his stead" Sarrethanna said cooly.

"Oh my still as charming as ever Sarrethanna, but you're sadly mistaken seeing as you being my brothers children, you are each entitled to a kingdom and seeing as the law clearly states that an heir that already rules a kingdom can not leave or lay claim to another one, I legally lay claim to the throne, since all my dear brothers wonderful children are already ruling." Laveata said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"That is where you're wrong, Laveata. Not all his children rule. You forget about King Sabien and Queen Myna's youngest child" Rio said proudly.

"And just who would this be?" Laveata sneered acidly.

"Tk" Jareth said calmly yet triumphantly.

"WHAT! That bastard of child, has no right to it, she's illegitimate." She spat

"You dare insult my sister or any of my family again and you will wish your mother never birthed you, now get out!" Trenton growled.

Tk lay curled up in bed when she heard the door open, then scuffling sounds and a tug on her quilt.

"Miss-miss?" a voice squeaked up." we's thought you might be hungry, so we's brought miss-miss something to eat."

"Thanks dag." Tk said with a slight smile, as dag scurried back to the door and pulled it open, and four more goblins all rushed in with trays.

"We's brought all of miss-miss's favorites, see, tea! It rhymes! See tea! see tea!" one squealed in delight as she put the tea tray on the bed, which was then followed by a tray of toast, tray of fruit, a bowl of oatmeal, and lastly a cup of milk.

"Ohh, thanks you guys, why don't you guys climb up and have some too, I can't eat it all myself you know." Tk said with a tiny grin, and laughed as the five goblins clamored over one another to get up on Tk's large king size bed, and snatched a piece of toast or fruit.

"And what are you filthy creatures doing up there?" Jareth scowled.

"They're not filthy creatures Jareth and they have names you know" she snapped.

"How can you tell them apart?" Jareth asked.

"Easy, look" Tk pointed to a tiny metal ID bracelet that said 'Dag' on it, the other goblins he noticed wore similar ones with their names on them 'Deg' 'Dig' 'Dog' 'Dug'

Jareth turns to leave and she makes a nasty face at him.

"You keep making faces like that and I'll see to it that my magic keeps it that way to teach you a lesson" Jareth said from the door way his back still to her.

"How'd you. . .?" Tk started.

"Hind-sight my dear" He smirked at her from over his shoulder.

"Congratulations to you and your talented butt" Tk muttered

OK YOU LOT! I EXPECT ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY!

Reveiws! PLEASE! THIS IS MY FIRST LABRYNTH FIC GIVE ME A BREAK PEOPLE!

Toss a nice reveiw

(comments, sugestions, ideas EVEN FLAMES a reveiw is still a reveiw people)

if ya reveiw Mr.Chips will give you athank you gift basket


	4. Gotta Start Somewhere

Disclaimer: Don't own the Labyrinth or anything associated with said movie so please no lawsuits, warrants, papers to appear in court, or accusations of copy-write infringement and other legal maters if you wish to do so bring it up with my attorney points to a penguin in the chair next to her

Thank you's are in order

Shadowcat - thank you so much for taking the time to read my stuff on behalf of Tk, who is still shopping for those #&$!$& dresses and Mr. Chips thanks you as well

Moonjava- thanks i was hoping i wouldn't screw everything up too much

ON WITH THE MADNESS!

Chapter 4

Gotta Start Somewhere

"Do I have to do this?" Tk protested, jumping out of the carriage then looking to Jareth.

"Yes." Jareth said, as he helped first Sarrethanna then Sarah out of their carriage.

Tk made a face as they approached the large shop. "I _hate_ shopping." she muttered as followed slowly behind.

The shop was very large and grand indeed many elaborate gowns and dresses were displayed from the most elegant ball gowns made from brocade and chintz to linen and velveteen

right down to silken scarves and wraps and delicate gloves, both long and short made of smooth satin, soft delicate lace, kidskin, and anything in between, but most of all dresses. Tk groaned and rolled her eyes, it's not that she didn't like gowns and dresses, she just hated what always seemed to happen every time she was in one, she always managed to either step on the hem and end up face first on the floor or she'd get the train of the dress caught in a door and it ripped.

"Can I help you, Majesty?" an elf asked.

"Yes, would you fetch the owner please." Jareth said, and watched the elf disappear into the back room, a middle aged looking fae woman stepped out.

"It's been quite a while since last you were here" the woman said sternly, hands on hips, before letting a grin spread across her beautiful but plain features.

"Hello Maggie, Tk is in need of new attire, gowns, cloaks, corsets, dressing gowns and the like, the best you have Maggie" Jareth said nudging Tk forward gently.

"Hmm, let's see here . . ." Maggie said looking Tk over head to toe "small bust, slim waist and rear. . . . My gods Jareth what _have_ you been feeding this child, she's nothing but bones!" Maggie said.

"She is a bit scrawny, yes" Jareth agreed.

"You're no prize yourself, buddy" Tk replied curtly

"I have just what you need, come on back to the show room" Maggie said leading them to the show room.

So it went on all morning and well into noon. Tk was miserable being tugged turned about every which way.

". . . I really think the burgundy gown suits you very well . . . ." Jareth said

". . . yeah . . . it's great . . . . just great . . . ." Tk murmured, so far all the gowns and dresses picked out were mostly deep reds and golds, had ruffles or lace down the front and back, to hide her small chest and rear and make them appear to have more than there really was, had long puffy sleeves or long wide sleeves and either a high or boat neckline but the fact of the matter was she hated all of them. Sarah sensed her dislike.

"Why don't we let Tk decide." Sarah said.

"Yes why don't we let her pick what she wants. After all she's the one who's going to be wearing these you know." Sarrethanna put in

"Nonsense! These colors and styles are just right for a shape and figure like hers." Maggie said matter of factly.

"I hate them. All of them, you've picked nothing that I even remotely like!" Tk cried in dismay a look of pure misery on her face "For once, I want what I like."

"You choose what you want, little frog, what ever you want." Sarrethanna said putting an arm around Tk.

HAH! my first cliffie! (can we even call this a cliffhanger, it's more like a ledge hanger)


	5. Memories

NOTE: THIS IS SOMEWHAT SHORT! AMONG OTHER THINGS

Okay, all standard rules apply therefore, "I don't own, you don't sue." K!

further more thank you to shadowcat, I hope this explanes at least little bit to why sarah's there.

NOW! ON TO THE MADNESS!

Chapter 5

Memories

Tk bolted upright in her bed at the deafening crash of the storm, whimpered as a bright flash of lightning lit the room, then a crash of thunder, louder than the others put together, sounded making her shriek in fright. Tk climbed out of bed and grabbing her stuffed bunny sought out the nearest source of comfort, Sarah.

"H-hey Sarah, Sarah" Tk whispered putting a hand to Sarah's arm.

"Wha . . .? Tk . . . what's wrong?" Sarah asked yawning, as Tk crawled into her bed.

"Mama . . . liked the sounds storms made . . . I do too, . . . at least I did . . . before mama and dad were killed." Tk whimpered "I want my dad and mom."

"My little brother Toby liked watching the lighting, so did my dad, Karen liked the smell of the air right after the rain, she said it smelled so fresh and clean." Sarah said softly a soft sad smile on her rosie lips. It had been nearly six months since that horrible night in April. Her dad, Karen and Toby were driving home from their grandparents house, when the semi ran a red light at the four way and slammed into them, their white mini-van didn't stand a chance against the mammoth truck, she never thought she would have to say good bye to her family all at the same time.

"Maybe mom and dad are with them." Tk said with a yawn

"Argh! This friggin' thing's impossible!" Tk growled chucking the embroidery she was supposed to be working on across the room then slumping down in her chair arms crossed over her chest scowling at the discarded piece of needlepoint on the floor.

"My, aren't we in a cheery mood today." Jareth said teasingly from where he had been watching her.

"Bite my ass, ferret face" Tk spat back

"A lady _never_ uses such crude language and-" Jareth scolded but was cut off.

"A lady never runs, jumps, has fun, serve herself, laugh, smile, or **_Breathe_** in the presence of others! Yeah! I know all this crap!" Tk yelled sarcastically, getting up "I can't do anything anymore, before mom and dad died, no one hardly ever noticed I was here! Now I can't go anywhere without being hounded by people. Every where I go there's always guards following me to make sure I don't hurt myself walking! Or seamstresses swarming around taking measurements and pulling me every which way, or tutors surrounding me going 'One does not say 'thanks', majesty, but 'thank you' it's proper grammar'! I've had it with this. Screw you guys, I'm gone."

With that Tk disappeared.

HA! Evil of all evilness!

So I will now leave you with these words of wisdom;

Jimmy cracked corn, and I don't care.

Jimmy cracked corn, and I don't care.

Jimmy got hit with a melon, and I **_still don't care._**

With that said, please, it is that time of year for every one to go deep into their hearts and donate a review to the 'Review and Save a Dragon from Extinction Fund'

with each review you send, you'll be saving 2.5 dragons, that's 2 and 1 ½ dragons, so please review now.


	6. A Place of Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dag, Deg, Dig, Dog, and Dug!

* * *

Chapter 6

A Place of Sanctuary

Tk flopped onto her large soft bed.

"Why does the Underground hate me?" Tk muttered to no one, not expecting to get an answer.

"Underground no hate miss-miss. Miss-miss just upset." Deg said hugging Tk's foot.

"Hey Deg." Tk said not moving from her place on her bed.

"Miss-miss tired, miss-miss feel better after a nap. We help miss-miss get ready for her nap." Deg said pulling Tk's slipper off as Dag, Dig, Dog and Dug came in.

"Dag, Dog and Dug wait outside so miss-miss can change." Dig said shooing the other three out of the room then tugging at Tk to get up, and helping her out of her dress and into bed. Deg let the other three back in and each goblin scurried about the room.

"Miss-miss need Bonbon to sleep" Dag said holding the stuffed bunny out to Tk.

"Nice warm blanket keep miss-miss warm." Dig chimed and she and Dog pulled the blankets over Tk.

"Nice and dark, just right for miss-miss to sleep." Dug squealed pulling the heavy drapes closed but leaving just enough light to see their way around.

"Miss-miss have good dreams." Deg said as all five of them left the room.

As soon as the goblins were gone Tk crept out of bed and over to the hearth put a hand to the stones, counting five stones from the corner and stopping at the fifth stone and gently wiggled it loose, and pulled a crystal out, then replaced the stone and crawled back into bed.

"Rosie? Are you there Rosie?" Tk asked, the crystal showing the form of a lovely woman.

The woman appeared in the room, she was a fairy she wore a lavender gossamer gown which looked like she just wrapped and draped a gossamer sheet about herself, her hair was white with fine silver streaks that fell down her back in loose curls and ringlets, her hair and dress complimented her lovely sun-kissed skin and her big blue eyes that were bluer than blue held a calming peace, her delicate transparent wings fluttering softly.

"Tk, what's the matter pumpkin?" Rosie asked sitting on the bed and pulling Tk into her arms.

"Why do they want me to be what I'm not? I try to be grateful for all the help I've gotten but still it just seems impossible sometimes, just all the lessons and lectures, I've spent such a large portion of my life in the shadows of my brothers and sister, no one really noticed me. Every time there was a social gathering or a ball or something I was almost always 'conveniently' forgotten, left out, or over looked, they even forget my birthday, last year for Sarrethanna's 654th birthday she got a jeweled necklace from the Troll kingdom, a team of fire stallions from the Dragon kingdom, a pearled carriage from the Mer-kingdom, and mom and dad gave her the Low Lands and ya know what I got for my birthday last year!" Tk sobbed into the soft gossamer folds of Rosie's gown. "Socks, a book on manners and a little note saying "'We've gone to the Elf Kingdom for a ball in honor of the engagement of Princess Draca of the Dragon Kingdom and the heir to the Kingdom of Elves, Prince Aden. We didn't think you'd want to come with so we let you stay home, we'll see you in a week.' " she didn't even say she loved me or even say happy birthday, no one did, except you and a few others and that's it."

"Hush now little pumpkin, it does not do good to dwell in the past, if you'd like I will stay here and help you with your training" she asked.

"Will you? Really?" Tk murmured.

"Of course Tk." Rosie cooed stroking Tk's copper curls.

"Thanks Rosie you're the best." Tk yawned closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

* * *

"Where is she! She knows lessons are at 8:30 right away in the morning!" Jareth

fumed pacing the floor of his study "and it's 9:30, she's an hour late. Even if I have to drag her butt from her bed myself every morning, she _will never _pull something like this_ again!_ "

Jareth gets ready to transport himself to Tk's room when Rosie appears.

"You will do_ nothing_ of the sort, she's been through enough,"

"Rosie? How did you-" Jareth started.

"Do not interrupt me again Jareth. she was up most the night crying her pretty amber eyes red. Jareth you _can not _and _will not_ push her in her studies as your father and mother did with you children, you know she would never be able to handle that sort of pressure." Rosie said sternly.

"What do you suggest be done then? The high council expect to see her assume the throne by her next birthday, that gives us a time frame of seven and a half to eight months to get her properly trained! She has to be pushed at this. There is_ no_ other way!" Jareth shouted the last part.

"Don't you raise your voice to me," Rosie scolded seizing him by the ear, extracting a rather loud yelp of pain, from the mighty goblin king. "I may not be your mother but I can still put you across my knee and give you theflaying --AN(beating or spanking, as in punishment)--of a lifetime Jareth!" Rosie scolded as loud laughter drew their attention to his younger siblings who were laughing uncontrollably, Rio was laughing to the point where he had tears in his eyes, Trenton was on the stone floor holding his sides and laughing hysterically, and Sarrethanna was trying her best to stifle her giggles behind her hand but ended up breaking into her trademark light-hearted and whimsical laughter.

"That goes for you three as well!" Rosie said sternly turning to the three siblings, who also coward before her just as their eldest brother had done.

"Well why not just break her training down?" Sarah asked in an unsure tone.

"Hello my dear, my name is Rosie" Rosie said to a figure standing in the door way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Sarah." Sarah said giving a light curtsy. "I couldn't help but over hear and, well, why not break her training down, kind of like how they do in aboveground schools."

"Just how do mortals go about that?" Rosie asked sitting herself down in a chair, the others doing the same.

"Well, we always start and finish at the same times each day 7:45 in the morning to 2:25 in the afternoon, it basically consists of classes that last about an hour and a half, two morning classes then half an hour for lunch then two afternoon classes with ten minutes between each class to get ready for the next class."

* * *

I know it's taking me awhile but please be patient, I'm a work in progress, AND THE LACK OF FEED BACK ISN'T HELPING ANYTHING WHAT-SO-EVER!

THE LACK OF REVIEWS HAS CAUSED THE TABBY CAT OF SADNESS TO EAT THAT DAMNED LITTLE BLUE BIRD OF HAPPINESS!

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

AH I'M JUST GIVEN' YA CRAP!

BUT THANK FROM FROM THE TIP OF MY SNOUT, TO THE TIPS OF MY CUTE LITTLE CLAWED TOES FOR ANYTHING YOU MAY SEND INTO MY DEN!


	7. Keeping up Appearances

ok people, thank you to all who reveiw, Mr.Chips hands out gift baskets filled with chocolate filled fireys Ok I think you all know the drill by now "I don't own, you don't sue!"

* * *

Chapter 7

Keeping up Appearances

When 8:15 rolled around the next day Tk was woke up to an empty room and glanced at the clock on her night stand. "Oh SHIT! Why didn't anyone wake me up! I'm late! Ah man Jareth's gonna kill me! No he's not that nice. I'll be doing a nose dive into the bog of stench then maybe he'll kill me!" Tk panicked pulling her pajamas off and practically diving headfirst into the large deep bathtub, thankful that her bath water always filled instantly when she told it to,and quickly poured soap over her head and scrubbed by the time she stopped she looked like a cotton ball, every inch of her that wasn't hidden by water was covered with foam then dove under water resurfaced and scrambled out and dried off and without even the slightest thought of modesty she ran from the bath room naked as the day she was born, to her closet and snatched up the first gown she saw, a pair of bikini cut panties, and her sandals.

"The last time I was this naked, I was coming out of a uterus." she muttered pulling her clothes on running a brush quickly through her hair and sprinting from her room and down the hall and into Jareth's study.

"Sorry — I'm — late — no one — woke me up." Tk gasped out as she collapsed onto a chaise lounge.

"Tk, what in the name of the gods are you doing up at this hour in the morning!" Jareth asked.

"Lessons, 8:30 sharp, remember?" Tk replied with a yawn.

"Did no one tell you Tk?" Jareth asked, handing her a small sheet of parchment.

Tk took the parchment and read it.

_Breakfast 9:30 - 10:20_

_Politics & Court Rules 10:30 - 11:20_

_Public & Court Conduct 11:30 - 12:20_

_Lunch 12:30 - 1:20_

_Formal Etiquette 1:30 - 2:20_

_Court & Royal History 2:30 - 3:20_

"Oh goody." Tk muttered with a look of dislike etched on her face.

* * *

The day went by quickly, well at least it did until her court and royal history lesson, which was nothing more than committing every single member of their family and their accomplishments and their history, which Tk was horrible at, horrible being an understatement, one of which Jareth was becoming quickly annoyed with.

"Everyone's right, I am too little. You should rule not me, you at least met most of these people/ancestors/family they were almost all dead by the time I came around." Tk said sullenly.

"Has anyone ever told you about your beginnings?" Jareth asked sitting next to her, just as Rio, Trenton, and Sarrethanna appeared (literally) out of the blue and seating themselves in various comfy armchairs.

"Mind if we join you?" Sarethanna ask making tea and a tray of cookies and and other little pastries appear.

"Not at all, most appropriate since we all saw her younger years, now lets see here, ah yes what is a story of your beginnings without the beginning. You were born in a palace by the sea." Jareth began.

"A palace by the sea?" Tk asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you were the only one of us lot born in the winter palace, and as I recall mother was in labor with you longest of any of us, three days, twenty-three hours, five minutes, and forty-seven seconds as I recall." Rio replied.

"Yes, father was worried about both you and mother, since we all came in less than a day and a half when we were born." Jareth said.

"Yes, that's right." Trenton said gravely, "I remember you were so small. I remember the healer's said you were born so early that you didn't have a chance of survival, but father hoped and prayed to the gods and they heard and answered his prayers, you started growing stronger"

"You grew so much and became so healthy and strong, that you rode horseback when you were only three." Sarethanna said taking a sip of her hot herbal tea.

"Horseback riding? Me?" Tk asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yes, and by the time you were eight, you made faces and terrorized the cooks!" Jareth said with a laugh.

"Was I really that wild?" Tk asked.

"You wrote the book on wild, little one!" Rio laughed.

"But you'd behave when father gave you that look!" Trenton said

* * *

It'sthat time of year reader's for you to reach for your keyboards andsend a reveiw to the Save A Dragon Foundation. For each reveiw you send you'll be saving 2.5 dragons from extinction that's two and a half dragonswith EACH reveiw!

So please, reveiw now, and save a dragon.

with your reveiw you will recieve one of the following lovelybooks from the Dementia collection

"Where to Take a Short Woman"

"Where to Take a Woman in Your Own Backyard"

"How toEarn Money While Staying in Your trunk"

"The Wrong Underwear Can Kill"

"How to Tell The Future By Reading The Stains On Your Shorts"

And the number one best seller forthe lastfive weeks in a row:

"6 Ways To Screw Up Before Breakfast!"


	8. Birthday Blues

Disclaimer: Do I really need to remind you people?

Thank you's

Moonjava Thank you for your review! You've just saved 3.5 Dragons! Thank you

shadowcat hey! When your 519 years old you're bound to forget some things! You've saved 3.5 dragons and they are thankful!

Golden Arwen sure you can name'em! But what do ya call half a dragon? Your book should be arriving in your brain in 3 .. 2 .. 1 ..

Chapter 8

Birthday Blues

"Why Miss-miss crying?" Dig asked tugging on Tk's dress.

"It's almost my birthday." Tk said hoarsely taking off her copper-rimmed glasses and rubbing at her tear streaked face and looking down at Dig and smiling weakly.

"Miss-miss no be sad. Miss-miss be happy! Miss-miss get big fancy yummy birthday cake, and presents! Miss-miss no be sad." Dig said. "I don't want a cake or presents or anything, not without mama and papa." Tk whimpered. "Dig go so miss-miss can be alone." Dig said hugging Tk's legs and scurrying out of the room shutting the door quietly then skittered to Jareth's study where every one was lounging and talking.

"Dig sorry sir but, miss-miss very sad." Dig said dropping into a deep curtsey. "Miss-miss no want birthday. No cake or presents. Miss-miss want Lord and Lady. Miss-miss sad. When miss-miss sad, dig sad, when dig sad, Dog sad, when dog sad, Dug sad, when Dug sad-

"Yes yes I get it Dig" Jareth snapped.

"Tk's been more affected by mother and father's deaths than any of us, she's had so much thrown at her these past weeks, and spending her 520th birthday without mother and father is bound to break the poor things heart, we must do something special, something just for her, something to help her." Trenton said.

"Is that big third floor gallery still empty?" Sarethanna asked.

"What third floor gallery?" Jareth asked.

"The one in the winter palace!" Sarethanna sighed.

"Yes, of course it is!" Jareth sighed in exasperation.

"Good! Boys get your magic butts in gear, I've got me an idea!" Sarethanna said in triumph.

"Should we be frightened?" Trenton asked his brothers.

"Oh yeah, be afraid little brother, be very afraid." Rio said nodding grimly to his younger brother, who gave a slight shudder.

"Alright, Trenton, write every noble and request any document or piece of history pertaining to mother and father and if they have any recollection of them when they were younger, before and after they had us. Rio, go to the summer and winter palaces and gather up all of mother and father's things, mainly mother and father's personal writings their personal journals. Jareth since you're the oldest and knew mother and father best, I need you to wright down every memory you can remember involving Tk and mother and father together, and I'll take care of the rest! Well? What are you waiting for? Move it monkeys, move it!" Sarethanna ordered, hands on hips.

"What Jareth? Can't you just tell me?" Tk said annoyed as Jareth held and transported them both to the winter palace, outside the third floor gallery.

"Well? Go on, go in!" Jareth said as he nudged Tk forward.

""Fine, ok! Keep your tights on." Tk grumbled pulling the large oak french double doors.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cried as the large room exploded into loud claps and cheers.

"What-!" Tk gasped in disbelief

The big gallery was decked out in strings of tiny crystals and pearls hung from the chandeliers and around the banisters and railings at the head of the room hanging on the wall was a large painting of their mother and father white silk was draped along the large ornate gold frame, a long table with a white silk tablecloth covering it, sat below the portrait. Various gifts were set on the table.

"Happy birthday Tk." Jareth said hugging her.

"Why?" Tk asked. "Why did you do this?

"Because we love you. Losing the ones you love is hard Tk, but it does not do to dwell in the past, and forget to live, they wouldn't want you to go on like this Tk." Trenton said holding a gift out to her. "Everyone who knew mother and father helped put this together."

Tk slowly took the gift and opened it, it was a thick volume of various notes, letters, comments, messages and memories all about her mother and father.

"...Thank...you, all...so much." Tk wept paging through the large book. "You... have no idea... mow much ... this means to me. I know now that my mother and father were loved very much by many of you, and I know in my heart that a lot of people believe that I have no right to take this position but somewhere in my heart a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be  
and I know even those who are gone are with us as we go on. My journey has only begun, in tears of pain, and tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy is my duty and responsibility to my people even those that hate me" Tk said firmly.


	9. Of Mice, Coronations, and New Threats

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE REMEMBER THIS CRAP!

* * *

Chapter 9

Of Mice, Coronations and New Threats

A loud shriek woke Tk from her sound sleep, Tk got up quickly and ran to her dressing chambers where the loud scream came from and saw Emmaline beating at the ground with the fire poker.

"EMMALINE STOP!" Tk shouted trying to take the fire poker from the distraught chamber maid.

"MICE!" Emmaline shrieked.

"Oh no! Jack-Jack! Doozel!" Tk called scanning the floor and searching behind things. "Oh no Doozel Jack-jack come here guys." Tk said scooping up the two mice, Jack-Jack, white with a black ring around his right eye and Doozel, brown with white paws.

"Tk! Are you alright! Good heavens! Tk, put those things down!" Sarethanna said Jareth, Rio, Trenton, Sarah and Rosie came barging in.

"No, they're hurt, they need help! Rosie, can you help them?" Tk cried, looking up at Rosie through tear filled eyes, as Rosie knelt down next to her and gently touched the two mice.

"There, all better." Rosie said placing a soft kiss on Tk's forehead.

* * *

"Tk, it's time to get ready" Sarethanna said watching as Tk carefully broke off two pieces of toast and gave them to Jack-Jack and Doozel.

"Is it too late for me to run away and hide under my bed like a coward?" Tk asked nervously putting Jack-Jack and Doozel into their big comfy and well stocked and furnished cage.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's too late, come on." Sarethanna said sternly shooing her from the cage and conjured a cloth over it with a look of distaste.

"SARETHANNA! They don't like that!" Tk cried going to the cage and yanking the cloth off it.

"Tk, they're just animals!" Sarethanna said.

"JUST ANIMALS!" Tk cried angrily, before conjuring a cloth over Sarethanna. "How do you like it? Not so great huh!" Tk made the cloth disappear. "They're my friends, just like that yappy little dog of yours is your friend, you know I don't like her that much, but I'm never mean to her or do mean things to her, so why are you mean to them?" Tk finished sadly, pointing to the cage where the mice were. "They're a lot more helpful than you think. I'm sorry for putting the blanket over you, but I wanted you to know what it's like to not be able to see everything you're used to seeing like Jack-Jack and Doozel are, they like to see what's going on."

"I'm sorry Tk. I guess I never really thought about it that way." Sarethanna murmured looking down at the two mice.

"My lady? What are you still doing standing around, come on now, into the bath!" a young woman with lavender hair and eyes said pulling and pushing her quickly to the large bath room and removed Tk's clothing with a flick of her wrist and very unceremoniously pushed her into the tub.

"LAVENDER!" a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes cried coming into the bathroom with her arms full of fresh fluffy white towels, and sat them on one of the white marble built in shelves that lined nearly half (about a good four and a half feet) of the room and took a few glass bottles and jars from another shelf.

"Oh Daisy lighten up, just having a bit of fun." Lavender shrugged as if nothing happened.

"Oh honestly you two, must I referee you both constantly?" A woman with snow white hair and crystal clear aquamarine blue eyes said as she came in.

"Oh didn't mean anything by it you know I did it all in fun Lily" Lavender said.

As the three women busied themselves Tk scrubbed herself thoroughly, rinsed off, and was about to get out when Daisy spoke.

"Oh my lady let me get a towel and I'll help you dry off." Daisy wrapped a fluffy white towel about Tk's shoulders and helped her dry off, then wrapped her in a dry towel and sat her down in the comfy arm chair.

* * *

In another part of the winter palace guests were arriving, and a crown sat on a satin cushion on a pedestal in the throne room next to a throne, a new crown had been made for Tk, nothing elaborate and fancy, just a silver circlet with a single diamond set in the very center.

"Such a heavy burden has been placed upon such a fragile babe." a silver haired man murmured.

"Indeed it has, a babe that will see many trials and hardships." a woman with pearlescent skin and pale blue hair said in almost a ghost like whisper.

"So afraid, and yet so determined and brave." another man with sandy brown hair said.

"A babe with a kind and just heart holds such great power." a woman with light pink hair and wings said softly.

"She will be a great ruler." a man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail with dark green eyes said in a low voice.

* * *

"Where is it?" Tk panicked, pulling things out of drawers and digging around in several jewel cases, as Sarethanna rushed in.

"Tk, what in the name of the realms are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't find it!" Tk cried.

"Calm down Tk, what can't you find?" Sarethanna said sitting the girl down.

"My ribbon!" Tk cried.

Tk we can get you another ribbon, calm down." Sarethanna urged.

"I don't **_want_** another ribbon! I want **_my_** ribbon! The ivory one with the red climbing roses embroidered on it that mama made me! I can't find it!" Tk wailed burying her face in the soft velvet of Sarethanna's gown and sobbing, Jack-Jack and Doozel watching the whole ordeal from the top of their cage scurried down and disappeared amongst the items that were strewn about the room and scurried back with the ribbon between them.

"Those mice of yours are pretty useful, they found your ribbon." Sarethanna said in awe as she took the ribbon.

* * *

Everyone gathered into the throne room and the large oak doors opened and Tk walked slowly to the front. Tk wore a plain white velvet gown with a fitted bodice, a boat neckline, and long belled sleeves and white satin slippers, the only ornament she wore was the ribbon at the end of her braided hair, her face held sorrow, she dropped into a deep bow when she reached the front.

"Rise child." the man with the black hair said gently. "A great responsibility is being placed upon you, do you understand this duty?"

"I do understand my duty, Lord Griffon" Tk responded.

The woman with the pink hair and wings spoke next.

"You hold the safety and prosperity of many lives, will you protect these lives?"

"With my very life, Lady Faren" Tk responded.

The man with the sandy brown hair spoke next.

"You hold justice and responsibility, will you up hold them?"

"I will with all my heart, Lord Shail." Tk responded.

The blue haired woman spoke next.

"Will you give aid to those in need, and protect your people?"

"I will protect my people with all of my strength and power, Lady Shoal." Tk Replied.

The silver haired man spoke last.

"Will you protect the whole of the underground in war and in peace?"

"I will protect the underground and all in it no matter what, Lord Valan." Tk replied.

"Do you give your allegiance and respect to the Seelie courts." Lord Griffon asked.

"I do so swear my allegiance." Tk stated.

"Kneel child." Lord Griffon said taking the circlet. Tk kneeled down on the stone steps with her head bowed. "Destiny, guard this girl, and our future as it fast unfurls, please look kindly on this cultured pearl, our perfect porcelain doll. Please bring honor to us all young one." Lord Griffon said placing the circlet on Tk's head. "Rise young one and take your place."

Tk rose and climbed the steps and sat down in the large throne.

"All hail Lady Tk High Queen of the underground." Lord Griffon said loudly as everyone bowed in respect to their new queen no one saw the tears fall from her eyes, or the figures of three men who lurked in the dark balcony above the throne, except Sarah.

"Jareth, up in the balcony, look" Sarah murmured.

Jareth glanced up quickly then looked back down.

"Do you see them?" Sarah whispered.

"Yes." Jareth answered

"Who are they?" Sarah murmured.

"I don't know but I think I know where they came from, and why." Jareth answered.

* * *

Got 9 up (finaly, a voice mutters from nowhere)

SHUT UP RANDOM DISEMBODIED VOICE FROM SOMEWHERE IN MY BRAIN!

LEAVE REVIEWS PEOPLE THEY HELP A LOT AND THEY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE PEOPLE REALLY DO CARE!

THROWS CANDY TO EVERYONE.


	10. Oh Baby!

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but those thatwere NOT!in the movie **

**any other originals, go to their original place of origin, which would originally be me!

* * *

Now forthe chapter containing scenes I'm well known for (just ask around)baby scene!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Oh Baby!

Note- **bold are the thoughts of Sarethanna's baby kind of a 'Look Who's Talking' movie thing.

* * *

**

"Jamie!" Sarethanna cried running (as close to running as one who's eight months pregnant can) to the tall man with shoulder length sandy brown hair.

"By the gods you've both grown since last I saw you, I've missed so much love, you were only five months along, you've been gone almost three months, home is not the same when you're gone love" Jamie said holding her close.

* * *

"Alright Sarethanna, why don't you lie back and I'll check on the child." Drome said as Sarethanna laid back on the large four-poster bed, Jamie at her side. Drome was tall and slender with ivory skin, long corn-silk blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and had a small gold ring in his right ear just under the point. Drome pressed lightly on the bottom of Sarethanna's swollen belly.

**A pair of bright eyes snapped open as the walls of her warm watery sanctuary began bucking.**

**What the..! hey! I'm trying to sleep in here! Cut it out! She exclaimed kicking the soft walls of her watery world.**

"My goodness," Drome exclaimed pulling his hands back at the strong kick he felt from within Sarethanna's womb.

"What is wrong Drome? Is the babe alright?" Jamie asked the elf who was not only his personal healer, but his best friend.

"_Alright? _This child has yet to be born and already it has its father's temper!" Drome said with a laugh, extracting a laugh from Sarethanna and an eye roll from Jamie as he chuckled at his friends teasing.

"The child is fine Jamie very healthy. It should be here within three or four weeks." Drome said giving his friend a reassuring smile.

**I'm not an "it" I'm a "she"! she exclaimed.**

"Thank you Drome, will you be joining us for breakfast tomorrow?" Sarethanna asked sitting up with Jamie's help.

"I wish I could Sarethanna, but I've other things to tend to in the morning, I'm sorry." Drome said shaking his head.

"That's alright Drome, good night." Sarethanna said.

* * *

Sarethanna was woken up by the not so gentle reminder of her baby's presence.

**Mama, I'm hungry. _HUNGRY! _Can we have breakfast, sometime before I leave the womb would be really nice about now! she said impatiently kicking sharply.**

Sarethanna sat up quickly.

**Whoa! Hey, fragile, unborn child in here! she said as Sarethanna sat up quickly.**

"I thought you you were going to sleep till lunch." Jamie said smiling at her then flicking his wrist making a breakfast tray loaded with fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, tea and a cup of what appears to be a green- brown liquid at which Sarethanna made a face.

"It's good for the baby. Strict orders from Dromethat you drink every bit of it." Jamie said.

Sarethanna gulped down the contents of the cup and a look of utter disgust came to her face as she forced it down . "Ug! What is this?"

"It's a special blend of aquatic plants that Drome grows and harvests himself ." Jamie answered.

* * *

–Ten days later, late night–

* * *

**Mama, it's time! Get up mama! she cries in a panic pulling hard on her cord and kicking in fear at the contractions that start pushing her down.**

"_Owh!_" Sarethanna gasps. "Jamie, Jamie!"

"Sarethanna have you any idea how late it is?" Jamie yawns.

"I do, but the baby doesn't, it's coming now!" Sarethanna whispered urgently.

Jamie summoned Drome.

"It's alright Sarethanna Drome's on his way." Jamie whispered.

"No my friend, I'm here." Drome said appearing near the foot of their bed and drawing the blankets away from Sarethanna's body. "Let's have a look shall we, good, you're beginning to dilate, just a few hours and you should be ready."

"How long will her labor last?" Jamie asked.

"Anywhere from ten to even twenty-five hours, I've had patients in labor for as long as two even three days. Sometimes even longer." Drome answered his friend.

"_Oowhhh! _" Sarethanna groaned even louder, Drome lifting her nightgown to check again.

"By the gods! Forget what I just said at the rate she's dilating she'll be ready in ten to twenty-five minutes to an hour at the most!" Drome said placing the covers back in place over Sarethanna before going to retrieve a few things from his rooms.

* * *

-half an hour later-

* * *

**Mama, make it stop, please mama! she whimpered, her forearms held near her head as if trying to shield herself, as she came to rest in the pelvic shelf of Sarah's hips, just as the warm soft walls that had been her only world broke open. Wha- **

"I - I think - my water - broke." Sarethanna panted. Drome drew the blankets back and lifted her nightgown.

"The fluid sack has ruptured, it is time." Drome said drawing Sarethanna's knees back.

"Jamie -"Sarethanna gasped gripping his hand.

"I'm here love, I'm here." Jamie said holding her.

"Don't leave me." Sarethanna pleaded, worry, fear, and pain etched into every inch of her flushed face.

"Nothing underground or above could take me from your side now." Jamie murmured stroking her belly softly.

"Give me a big breath in Sarethanna, now push! Push down!" Drome coaxed. "Good, good Sarethanna, give me another big push."

"_Owwwh! Jamie, -Sarethanna gasped- it hurts._"

"I know love." Jamie whispered kissing her brow, as Sarethanna clenched his hand and pushed.

"Here's the head." Drome announced as a small head topped with golden brown hair slipped out into Drome's waiting hands. "One more big push to get the shoulders out! I'm gonna need one last big push from you Sarethanna alright, and push! Push down hard Sarethanna!" Drome ordered.

Sarethanna gave a pained cry as she pushed a final time.

"It's a girl! A beautiful baby princess!" Drome said proudly as the baby starts wailing.

"Sarethanna, she's beautiful!." Jamie said happily stroking Sarethanna's hair and holding her

**No! No no no! Put me back! I'm cold! Mama! I want mama! Mama? she wailed in her mind as she was set down on something soft and someone rubbed her dry then seized her cord and pinched it off. H-hey! What- what are you doing? Stop that! No don't! Owwie! MAMA! Mama! They're hurting me mama! she wailed louder and harder as she was set gently into someone's arms.**

"Hush now, hush you're alright." Sarethanna cooed.

**I know that sound. . . she quit wailing and opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry but as her vision focused the image became a woman with golden curls and next to her sat a man with sandy brown hair. MAMA! My mama! Oh mama, I'm scared, they took my cord mama! she whimpered**

"Hello my little Roo." Sarethanna cooed.

**I have a name, Roo! Roo thought proudly.**

"Hello little babe. We've waited a long time for you, little baby Roo." Jamiewhispered.

**I know you, you're papa! Roo thought turning her gaze to Jamie. Mama, I'm hungry. Roo whimpered.**

Sarethanna saw Roo's tiny mouth tremble in a whimper, and undid the first few tiny buttons of the fresh white night gown she was changed into and smiled as Roo took the offered nipple and suckled contentedly

**Mmm, this is yummy! Roo thought happily. Your warm mama and your soft too.

* * *

**


	11. Stop The World I Wanna Get Off

Disclaimer: if ya haven't put 1 & 1 together yet yer in the wrong place and should refer

**BACK TO CHAPTER ONE!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Stop The World I Wanna Get Off

* * *

A day after Tk's coronation, she learned life was going to be difficult, very difficult.

"My lady, where ever are you going?" a somewhat shocked and panicked woman who, for a fea, looked to be in her fifties asked, as Tk got up abruptly and made to leave the room.

"To the bathroom, Prudence." Tk replied, the woman gave her a questioning look. "That's the general place one goes when they have to pee."

"My lady, it's very un-lady like to speak of such- -What I mean is to speak so openly about such– bodily functions is most -distasteful." Prudence said, the blush on the older woman' face intensified and she rose to follow.

"I don't need an escort to go to the bathroom, Prudence." Tk said curtly, then left.

'Why can't people just leave me the_ hell alone?_' Tk thought as she stalked down the long hallway. 'Because you're high queen now you dunce, and high royalty aren't allowed to do _anything _for themselves. Can't serve myself at meals, can't carry anything for myself, _hell_ I can't even shift around in my seat when I read without someone asking if I'm uncomfortable or if I would like something. How could they stand it? How could mama stand it! She hated having things done for her!' Tk slowed a bit.

"I hate them. I_ hate them!_" Tk muttered. "Why? Why did you do this to me? _How_ could you do this to me? Why did you leave me like that? Why! I hate you! Both of you!" Tk cried forming a crystal and chucking it at the wall watching as it exploded into a mess of shards, many of the shards embedding themselves into her arms and hands, but she didn't she just slid down the wall to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. "I hate my life." Tk muttered to herself.

"You really don't believe that now, do you?" a voice, a young male's voice to be more precise, asked softly.

"Yeah I do." Tk murmured.

"What would make you think such a thing?" the young man asked. "Looks like you scuffed yourself up a bit, let me get you patched up."

"Think about it, my parents were killed, I had all this pushed onto me, I can't go anywhere or do anything without someone breathing down my neck, I'm in a palace I haven't been in since the day I was born, and I'm alone in a place where I don't know anyone, why couldn't my brother have been given this instead of me?" Tk explained as the young man finished bandaging her arms and hands.

"There, good as new, my name's Argo. I'm an attendant to the guards of the palace." he said offering her his hand to help her up.

"Tk." Tk replied taking the offered hand and getting up. "So you're a squire."

"Well, no, I'm the armor-boy, I work in the armory most of the time, repairing and sharpening blades and stuff and -

"And he's _supposed _to be bringing me my sword!" a man who, for a fea, looked to be in his fifties said in annoyance.

"L-Lord Vigo, I was coming to deliver your sword to you sir, but her arms were scratched up and I-

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Argo, we'll discuss your punishment in private." Lord Vigo said sternly as Prudence came bustling around the corner.

"There you are! Oh heavens, look at you." Prudence said fretting over Tk's bandaged hands.

"I'm fine Prudence." Tk sighed.

"Be that as it may, I'm going to have a look at you before you retire for the evening" Prudence said.

"Oh Prudence they're just cuts and scrapes I'm sure she's fine." Lord Vigo said.

"Don't you 'oh Prudence' me! -

"I'm going to bed, and no I don't need or want help dressing, if anyone wants me, take a number and wait in line!" Tk said in frustration as she stormed off to her room.

Argo paced the floor of his room.

"There's got to be something I can do to help her feel better, or at least feel more at home? Oh I wish I could talk to her brother right now." Argo groaned in despair.

"You called us young man?" a voice with a british accent asked as four men appeared in the small room.

"What? I only wanted to talk to Tk's brother what are you doing here?" Argon asked looking at the four people in his room.

"Well you didn't specify _which_ brother you wanted to speak with. In wishing to speak to her brother, the magic didn't know if you wanted her first eldest brother, second eldest brother, third eldest brother, or her brother -in- law." Jareth finished.

"Well, I'd like to talk to her oldest brother." Argon stammered.

"Well you won't be needing us so we'll go on our merry way then." Rio said as he Trenton and Jamie disappeared.

"I didn't know you were Tk's brother King Jareth. She's real sad sir, I was coming down the hall bringing Lord Vigo's sword to him, and I heard yelling." Argon explained.

"What did you hear?" Jareth asked leaning forward from the old chair he sat down in.

"She was saying stuff like 'I hate them.'and'Why did you leave me like that.' and then I heard glass breaking. I saw her make a crystal then smash it against the wall and I saw some of the crystal cut her and I heard her say she hates her life. She's real sad and them maids ain't really helping things either she _hates_ them. Maybe if she had some people she knew here with her it might make her feel better, maybe even some of her own things from her old room." Argon suggested.

"I think that's just the thing to cheer her up." Jareth said grinning.

* * *

AN: Name Pronunciation

Vigo vee-goh

* * *


	12. What Lies Within Your Dreams

(DREAM SHIFT) means a shift in dreams (Duh!)

Chapter 12

What lies Within Your Dreams

Tk slipped into a fretful sleep filled with dreams, not just dreams , but memories from very long ago, memories relived like a ghostly projection.

_Five year old Tk walked down a long stone hallway, her bare feet just visible beneath her soft white muslin nightgown barely made a sound on the cold stone floor. _

'_Mama . . . papa?' she whispered. She sought out first her mother and father, then her brothers and sister but had not found them. She heard the faint sounds of music and laughter float up the grand staircase and she followed it to the large french double doors of the ballroom which now stood open, and people dressed in fantastic costumes of vibrant colors and patterns, and all wearing masks some were plain and simple others elaborate and fancy, but many were monestrous and terrifying._

'_Ohh look a wee babe out of bed.' someone jeered._

'_Did the big bad monsters try and eat you?' another asked in mock concern._

'_Boo!' Someone in a horrible ghoul mask cried which in turn made Tk cry in fear._

'_Oh the little babe's crying.' a woman in a demon mask crowed. _

'_What's going on over here?' a man's stern voice demanded._

'_Just a bit of fun highness.' the woman in the demon mask replied seductively eyeing the man in the horned mask._

'_Tk? Tk what are you doing down here little one?' the man asked kneeling down in front of her which made Tk sob harder at the mask that was just inches from her._

'_Tk, Tk hush little one it's alright, it's alright, it's just me little one, see.' the man said as he removed his mask._

_Tk looked up into the mismatched blue and green eyes of her favorite older brother, Jareth._

'_Jareth.'_ _she cried throwing her small arms around her brother's neck._

'_Come here little one, up we go.' Jareth said as he picked Tk up and brought her back up to her room and tucked her in._

'_I don't want to go to sleep the dream will come back.' Tk whimpered._

'_What do you see in the dream?' Jareth asked sitting down on the edge of the bed._

'_In the dream mama and papa are killed, and a bigger girl is sad and then the bigger girl is talking to goblins then she cries when she's crowned.' Tk said._

'_Then what happens?' Jareth asked._

'_Then I wake up cause I gotta go potty.' Tk yawned. _

(Dream Shift 465 years later)

_Tk climbed out of bed and dressed quickly, then made her way down to the dinning hall._

'_I can't wait for my special birthday breakfast?' Tk said to herself as she entered the large dinning hall to find it surprisingly empty, she sat down and a covered tray appeared before her, she took the cover off the tray expecting her usual birthday breakfast, that cook made only for her, on holidays and her birthday, banana chocolate chip pancakes, but upon lifting it found only porridge._

'_No pancakes? But cook always makes them for my birthday.' Tk murmured._

_Tk finished the porridge and sighed in disappointment as she got up and walked to her father's large study where they always opened presents, knowing her family must be waiting there for her there. _

'_Good morning, I'm here!' Tk said as she entered the study then stopped short, there was no one there, only two presents and a note_. _Tk picked the note up first._

"'_We've gone to the Elf Kingdom for a ball in honor of the engagement of Princess Draca of the Dragon Kingdom and the heir to the Kingdom of Elves, Prince Aden. We didn't think you'd want to come with so we let you stay home, we'll see you in a week.'" they didn't even say they loved me or good bye or happy birthday.' Tk said a faint waiver in her voice. _

'_Well at least they left some presents.' Tk said hopefully as she tore the wrapping from the first gift, her smile fading a little as she grabbed the second one and opened it, her mouth dropped open in disbelief._

'_Socks and a book about manners.' Tk said hurt, her voice cracking, and tears started to make their way down her cheeks as she fled the study and took the stairs two at a time and ran into her room slamming door then curling up on her bed and crying._

'_Happy -bloody- birthday to me!' Tk wailed into her pillow._

'_Happy birthday, birthday girl.' Rosie said as she appeared in the room, making Tk sob even harder._

'_Tk, why are you crying pumpkin, what's wrong?' Rosie asked pulling Tk into her arms._

'_Socks and a book! That's what mama and papa gave me! They're not even here. I didn't even get my special breakfast! They did it again!' Tk wailed into Rosie's lap, a mortified look painted across Rosie's normally peaceful and happy face. _

'_Oh pumpkin, that's horrible, come here I think you'll like my present much better then those others.' Rosie said putting a big box on the bed, and watched as Tk looked at it before untying the big yellow satan ribbon from around the big red box and lifted the lid off, inside were six other boxes each tied with a yellow ribbon, the first box contained a big leather bound book of parchment paper for writing, drawing or just what ever, the second and third each held two brand new pots of ink, emerald green, dark blue, black, and violet. The fourth had ten new quills made of dazzling black raven feathers, the fifth box held a glass bottle of lilac oil, her favorite scent, and the sixth and last box contained a crystal._

'_Whenever you need me pumpkin, just say my name and I'll come to you.' Rosie said hugging her close. _

"Nothin' like a little snack to help a guy get to sleep." Argon whispered to himself as he took a bite from the large two and a half inch thick sandwich, that he lovingly dubbed the 'Gut-which' that within eight minutes had disappeared and was followed by a mug of milk, then with a large yawn he hauled his butt up and back to bed, he passed by Tk's room and stopped at the soft sounds of crying.

"Tk?" Argon whispered.

"A-Argon. . .is that you?" Tk whimpered opening the door.

"Yeah it's me. Are you ok Tk? Why were you crying?" Argon asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a bad dream, that's all. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Tk whispered

"Nah, you didn't wake me up, I couldn't sleep, so I got a little snack, well if you're ok I let you get back to sleep. See you in the morning Tk." Argon yawned heading back to his room.

"Night Argon." Tk yawned going back into her room.


	13. Loopholes

Disclaimer: Ok people nothing's changed so scroll down

little more

more still

STOP!

That's good right there!

AN: ok I only did that to take up space cause this chapters kinda ungodly short!

(I think I killed about half a page!)

* * *

Chapter 13

Loop Holes

Tk woke up to tugging on her blankets.

"Miss-miss get up time for breakfast!" Dag said pulling on the blanket.

"Dag, what are you doing here? Does Jareth know you're here?" Tk asked.

"His goblieness wokes us up and says we was coming here! And here's we is!"

* * *

Halfway across the underground Laveata was smiling evilly in her library.

"That's it!" Laveata cried in triumph.

"What's it?" a man asked.

"A way to get the crown from that brat! It's a loophole in the law, stating that 'any land and/or title willed to any person, said person must remain within the place for a full year until they officially gain custody to the throne and or land if said person should leave before that time is fulfilled they forfeit all rights to the next oldest in line.' That's Margaret! "

Just outside the closed door someone was listening, that someone quickly left and went to her room.

"Oh no. I've gotta tell Cousin Jareth!" and with that she disappeared, then reappeared in the goblin king's castle. "Jareth!" Marcy cried.

"Marcy to what do I owe this _delightful,_ visit." Jareth said sarcastically.

"Mother's found a way to take the crown from Tk. You gotta stop her!" Marcy blurted out.

"And why, Marcy, do you all of a sudden care?" Jareth asked looking at her skeptically.

"I care because Tk was one of the only people who ever cared about me." Marcy said bravely.

"Really? How so?" Jareth asked in a non caring way.

"Back when we, as in me an' Tk, were 277 years old I got sick with wasting fever and that Christmas we came to Uncle Sabien and Aunt Myna's palace for the winter ball, I just started getting better, but I wasn't well enough to go to the winter ball Aunt Myna brought in a big tray of food just for me and just as I started eating Mother came and took it away saying I was fat enough and that I didn't need to eat dinner that night, and while everyone was at the winter ball Tk came into my room with a tray of food, and you know what she said, she said 'No matter what anyone thinks, I think you look perfect and you should too.' She did what you and the others never did, she helped me see that I should live my life my way. In all the times my mother put me down, you never, even once, showed that you cared but Tk did and in that little act of kindness I swore I'd be there for her, just like she was and has been to this very day and still is"

"She's telling the truth Jareth I can sense it. What is she going to do Marcy?" Sarah said from the doorway of Jareth's study.

"It's an old law saying that you have to stay within the walls of any plot of land that willed to you for one full year before the person legally own's it, it's the same for the crown if it's willed to someone, the person crowned has to stay confined within the walls of the castle they were crowned for a year until they legally have claim if the person goes outside the boundary lands of that castle the person forfeits all rights to the next oldest and able relative that would be Margaret. And I think I speak for everyone when I say I really don't want Margaret to be queen."

* * *

LET ME HAVE IT FOLKS!

Now is the time you can:

A. Holler

B. Scream

C. Yell

D. Bitch

E. Moan

F. Pelt me with things

G. Comment

H. Give advice

I. Criticize

J. All of the above

(PS) take advantage of this opportunity while you can, they just upped my meds.

AND I'M FEELING_ LOOPY !_


	14. Goblins & Cats

**ATTENTION!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO UN-GODLY SHORT IT SHOULD BE A CRIME!**

**NOT ONLY SHOULD THAT BE A CRIME BUT ME BEING TIRED TO THE POINT WHERE I WANT TO GO TO BED AND IT'S ONLY 7:04 HERE IN WONDERFUL MINNASOTASO IT'S STILL BRIGHT AND SUNNY OUT AND I CAN'T SLEEPANYWHERE THAT'S BRIGHT AND SUNNY SHINGING THROUGH MY BLINDS I LIKE TO SEE DARK WHEN I SLEEP AND I DID'NT SLEEP WORTH CRAP LAST NIGHT, BUT I THINK IT MIGHT BE THE DECREASE IN MY MEDS GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY PUT THEM 'WARNING' THIS PERSCRIPTION MAY MAKE YOU DROWZYALCOHAL MAY INCREASE THIS EFFECT SO UNTIL YOU ARE USED TO THIS DRUG DO NOT USE OR OPPERATE HEAVY MACHINERY' STICKERS ON THE BOTTLES. **

**SO SLEEPY------ CAN'T FOCUS.I WISH---- RAINING DUCKS!

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Goblins & Cats

Tk went down to the dinning hall but stopped when she came across Argon on his hands and knees looking under a chair.

"Looking for something Argon?" Tk asked.

"Yeah my cat. He's orange and white with blue eyes." Argon answered.

"What's his name?"

"Uh, Waffles." Argon said sheepishly, blushing.

Before Tk even had time to respond an orange blur came rocketing down the hall followed by another blur.

"KITTY!" Dig squealed.

"Dig no stop!" Tk cried grabbing the goblin. "Don't chase the kitty!"

"Dig play with kitty!" Dig said.

"Yes you can play with him but don't chase Waffles." Tk replied sternly.

"Waffles? Kitty no waffle?" Dig asked puzzled.

"No, kitty's not a waffle, that's the kitty's name, Waffles." Tk explained.

"Who name's kitty Waffles?" Dig asked.

"The same person who named Onion and Stinky." Argon laughed coming back with Waffles and two other kittens.

"Why name kitty Stinky?" Dig asked.

"Because he was chewing on a garlic clove when we found him and Onion was asleep in the onion basket and she looked just like an onion when she was curled up." Argo explained.

* * *

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

WHOA! SORRY 'BOUT THAT. MUSTA DOZED OFF THERE FOR A BIT. SCUSE ME WHILE I HIT THE CHOCOLATE SYRUP BOTTLE.


	15. Old Traditions and New

Chapter 15

Old Traditions and New

November came and went and December quickly settled in. Jareth came to visit and tell Tk of the developing situation with that cow of an aunt of theirs, Rosie came to live at the palace along with Lavender, Daisy, and Lily, Marcy too became a permanent resident of the palace as did Jack-Jack and Doozle, the mice. Prudence was absolutely horrified at the thought of mice as pets. Tk seemed alright to those around her, but behind closed doors in the quiet solitude of her private rooms, Tk hurt inside.

Tk was in her private study a beautiful antique lacquered wood chest lay haphazardly on the floor next to Tk who was sprawled out on the floor asleep before the large fire place, many little wooden figurines lay about, tiny houses and trees, little men and women and children, bitty carts and wagons and market stands, teenie little goblins and elves, little barns and animal pens and little animals too, and stable and horses. Everything that was needed for a city including a castle and royals too. In all there must have been at least six hundred wooden figures, she had received one figure for Christmas every year since she was born, of course forty of these figures came as sets of two. Every year for as far back as she could remember, every night until Christmas they would set up twelve figures. First the trees and houses, then the shops and stores, then the farms and animals, then the fey men women and children, the elves, goblins, then the castle and royals.

"Tk? Are you in here pumpkin? Oh pumpkin." Rosie sighed when she saw Tk asleep on the floor with a flick of her wrist tk was in her night gown then with another flick Tk was laying on the couch neatly tucked up in a warm blanket and a soft eider down pillow beneath her head and bon bon tucked under her arm.

"Good night pumpkin." Rosie whispered kissing Tk gently on the brow.

* * *

"It's the first of December isn't it?" Tk said to no one in general.

"Hmm, yes it is majesty. Why do you ask?" a servant boy asked.

"Just wondering, thank you. You may go Ismay." Tk said as the boy left leaving her alone.

That evening Argon went to see if Tk was alright, she missed dinner, which wasn't like her at all. Argon was just about ready to search the third floor when a flickering glow caught his eye he crossed the dark hall to a balcony that overlooked an alcove.

The alcove was lit by the many candles that stood on a stone mantle in the wall that ran the entire length of the alcove there was a niche cut out in the wall and a statue of what appeared to be a wood nymph Tk sat at the statue's base.

"That's Ivy the patron spirit of winter, she's Tk's guardian spirit, her birth spirit." Jareth whispered, Argon jumped.

"What.." Argon started but stopped when Jareth raised a leather clad finger to his lips. "I thought Tk was born on the tenth of November?" Argon said softly.

"She was, but she was born early from a complication, twenty days early, her birth was to originally be the first of December, that is what the seer divined, so this is her Name-Sake." Jareth whispered.

"Her Name-Sake?"

"Yes, every child the day of its birth is brought before the statue of their spirit, and presented for the spirit to bless, when its blessed its chosen name appears on the wall of the home they are born in, if you look at the wall where Tk's name is supposed to be you won't see her name, she has two spaces the first one reads _Baby Girl 10 November_ and the one below that is when she was named, that one reads _Leanan Sidhe, Tk 1st December_, every year no matter where she is, she says a blessing, listen." Jareth whispered.

"O Great Spirit, hear our song. Help us keep the ancient ways. Keep the sacred fire strong.  
Walk in balance all our days." Tk spoke lighting the incense that stood at the base of the statue and tucked a snow white owl feather into the statue's stone curls, then put a large blood red rose the size of someone's fist in the statue's cupped hands

* * *

this one's edited! 


	16. In Fevered Dreams

Chapter16

In Fevered Dreams

"Time to wake my lady." Prudence said. "My lady?" Prudence said drawing the blankets back. "Oh my lord! Master Jareth!" Prudence called hurrying down the hall to Jareth's chambers.

"Prudence, what-" Jareth said opening his door.

"It's My Lady, there's something very wrong!" Prudence said as Jareth rushed past her to Tk's room.

"Oh gods." Jareth gasped throwing the blankets off of Tk and turning her over onto her back and pushing her hair away from her face. "Prudence, do you know of an old man by the name of Ismay?"

"Ismay, your majesty?" Prudence replied.

"Yes! Do you know of him?" Jareth yelled.

"Yes, sir." Prudence trembled.

"Get him, NOW!" Jareth yelled. "Come on Tk, come on baby, come on open your eyes baby."

"... Jareth ..." Tk rasped.

"I'm here baby, I'm here, stay with me Tk, keep talking ok." Jareth urged.

"... cheeks burn ... face feels hot ... and head hurts ..." Tk murmured as an elderly man appeared, just as Rosie came through the door followed by Drome then Prudence.

"Alright let's have a look, oh lords!" Ismay said in horror as he took some items from his leather satchel. "Jareth lie her down flat." Ismay instructed.

* * *

"Will she be alright Jareth?" Sarah asks as she ran a cool rag down Tk's cheeks.

"I wish I knew. What Tk has is a rarity in the race of fae, it's like scarlet fever in the aboveground except not as contagious, it affects the head mainly. This isn't the first time she's been struck by this, this is the third."Jareth whispered. "It first struck her when she was 7 then again at 349 all the healers said it was a miracle she even survived the first time let alone the second. After that second time we never thought she'd get it again."

"Miss - miss sick?" a little goblin said, signing the word sick.

"Yes, she's sick." Jareth said and signed at the same time to the little goblin who then scurried out and came back a few moments later with something in its hand.

"This help Miss - miss, make sick go away." the little goblin murmured shyly putting a crude necklace of amethyst chips into Jareth's hand.

"Thank you Tilly, I'm sure this will help her get better, run along now." Jareth said as the little goblin hurried out. "Amethyst, is widely used in the underground because of its ability to aid in healing cranial injuries and problems relating to the skull, eyes, brain, nervous system, the senses  
top of spinal cord, brain stem, pain center, nerves and the like." Jareth finished.

* * *

Trenton sat in a near-by corner doing a card trick for Rio.  
"Is this your card?"

"No"

"Is this your card?"

"No"

"Is this your card?"

"No"

"Is this your card?"

"No"

"Is this your card?"

"No"

"Is this your card?"

"Yeah! How did you do that?" Rio asked in mock amazement.  
"You're an ass." Trenton sighed.

Unknown to everyone Tk's mind had slipped away to dreams.

* * *

'_Little one you must wake now.' A soft almost angelic like voice cooed, a light breeze ruffling Tk's bangs where she lay curled up._

'_Don't want to..' Tk murmured._

'_I know you don't wish to wake, but you must your kingdom and your people need you.'_

'_I can't, I'm too little.' Tk said in defeat._

'_Though there's no one there to guide you, no one to take your hand but with faith and understanding, one day you'll understand.'_

'_How?' Tk asked._

'_In learning you will teach, and in teaching you will learn, you will find your place beside the ones you love, all the things you've dreamed of, the visions that you saw, the time is drawing near now, it's yours to claim it all. Child of fae look to the skies lift your spirit set it free one day you'll walk tall with pride child of fae, a fae in time you'll be. Now go and return to the land of the awake.'

* * *

_

"Jareth..."Tk murmured.

"Welcome back Tk." Jarethwhispered.

* * *

I got chapter16 up! wow! Considering my brain's been running on empty lately!

review people! Please!


	17. Christmas at The Winter Palace

Chapter 17

Christmas at The Winter Palace

"This Saturday, Jareth she just got better, and you're expecting her to be up to a ball!" Sarah asked in shock.

"Ridicules, I know, but the council is expecting a ball, it's been that way for thousands and thousands of years that the High Royalty put on a winter ball for all the nobility of the underground. It's simply unavoidable and believe me when I say I do not want to put her through four days of this hell, but there is nothing I can do." Jareth sighed.

* * *

Halfway across the underground Laveata was, as always, plotting.

"Now when she sits for dinner slip this into her wine goblet got it Markus?" Laveata said with a smirk as she handed a small vile of liquid to a cloaked man. "Fox glove. A very toxic plant there's just enough to to make her very very sick and once the council sees how vulnerable she is to sickness she'll have to abdicate, leaving Margaret to assume the throne!"

* * *

That Saturday afternoon Tk was put on a stool and went through mini hell, for the eleventh time in six days.

"Hold still miss I need to finish up your dress!" Prudence scolded when Tk nodded off again.

"Then finish it without me in it. My head's killing me, and I wanna go to bed. I'm tired!" Tk whined.

* * *

That night Tk wore a gown of frosty blue jacquard with a lavish headdress sewn with pearls. Pearls also were sewn along the neckline and bottom of the form fitting bodice and sheer lace that began where the sleeves stopped, just above the elbow.

"Doing alright Tk?" Rio asked his baby sister, who looked up at him.

"If you have any love in your heart for me, you will kill me now." Tk pleaded. "I feel fluffy in this dress I'm cold, tired, this head piece feels like it weighs a damn ton, and my head is pounding. I feel fan-freaking-tastic!"

* * *

On the fourth and last evening of the winter ball Sarah sat with Sarethanna.

"What if he's upset Sareth, we're not even . . ." Sarah fidgeted.

"Sarah, by underground standards you are, and Jareth will be thrilled! Just tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Jareth asked walking up to them.

"Why don't I let the two of you be alone." Sarethanna said getting up and walking away.

"Sarah, what's wrong my love?" Jareth asked taking her hands in his own.

"I'm not fae so I can't feel it as well as others, but it's there. It's very faint, but I can feel it." Sarah said softly placing the palm of Jareth's hand on her abdomen, Jareth stiffened, it wasn't very strong, but it was indeed there, the faint sensation of movement.

"Sarah, are you . . ." Jareth gasped.

"Sarethanna, says we are . . . but I still, it's just . . . We aren't even married Jareth, it won't be legitimate." Sarah said tears running down her face.

"When we made love, we became life mates Sarah, that bond can never be broken, now that bond is even stronger. You are my life mate, you are my wife, and most importantly my equal." Jareth said softly. Just as Jareth was about to ask Sarah to dance the doors of the ballroom were thrown open and a girl identical to Marcy stalked in.

"Jareth, who's that?" Sarah asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Jareth said in sheer loathing.

"Hello, cousin _dearest_, enjoying what's rightfully mine?" Margaret asked acidly. "Oh, Marcy, Mother wanted me to tell you that if you ever come home, you will be killed for trespassing."

"You are not welcome here Margaret, nor are you wanted or invited to stay." Tk said coldly and sternly.

"My home is here, and so is my allegiance, to the High Queen. As far as I'm concerned, my parents and my sister are dead." Marcy said coldly.

"And to us so are you. And as far as we're concerned your High Queen is just a weak sickly creature that needs to be drowned to keep the royal line from being tainted." Margaret sneered.

"There are two ways we can do this, I'll let you decide," Tk said getting up from her throne. "You can take it somewhere else, or we can take it outside. I am a very patient person, but if you keep it up I'm gonna go to kickin' yer pretty little butt! Now get out!" Tk bellowed coming face to face with her cousin.

"As you wish, your **_majesty!_**"Margaret replied, plunging an iron bladed dagger into Tk's shoulder as she said majesty. Then disappeared.

* * *

Hey, I got over my blocked thoughts, man don't you hate it when you have everything laid out for another chapter, then ya go and have sex and ya can't remember any of it afterwards?

Leave me a little somethin' go click that magic periwinkle colored buttonand give me some reviews YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE VERY SPECIAL TO ME! (plus i'll know that you're really readingand that i'm not just doing this for shits and giggles!)

Love and100 tons ofcandy to all.

from Elaine, the little dragon with the glasses.


	18. A Stressful End To A Stressful Night

Chapter 18

A Stressful End To a Stressful Night

* * *

"TK!" Marcy screamed running to her cousin.

"... love you Marcy ..." Tk murmured as her vision started blurring. " ... don't forget me. Promise?"

"Shut up Tk! You're gonna be fine! Don't talk like that!" Marcy cried holding onto her cousin's hand as she was placed on a stretcher and rushed to her room, as people began hunting for her sister Margaret.

* * *

"We've stopped the bleeding, but the wound is still very deep, and the iron has done a lot of damage to muscle tissue around her shoulder and some of her arm. The tip of the blade broke off in one of her ribs we've removed it but there will be a scar an inch and a half long near the top of her left breast from where we made the incision, she's lost a lot of blood, but she should be alright" Ismay said as he came out of Tk's rooms.

* * *

Three hours later Jareth looks in to check on Tk, he see's her sitting up in bed looking out the window, he's about to say something when he catches what she's saying.

"Dear mom and dad please help, I feel so lost, but don't worry 'cause I'm alright, this time I'm gonna make our dreams come true. I love you more than anything in the world, love your baby girl." Tk prayed.

* * *

Two weeks Jareth walked down the corridor in search of Sarah when he came upon Liddy, Sarah's maid.

"Liddy, have you seen lady Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Yes majesty, she's with Lady Sarethanna, poor thing has been feeling ill all day." Liddy said.

"Sarah? May I come in?" Jareth asked, knocking on Sarah's door.

"Jareth thank the gods, she's feeling horrible, the only other person I've seen that sick was mother when she was pregnant with Tk." Sarethanna said.

"Then we use the same treatment grandmother used on mother, a nice warm bath with sandalwood and Chamomile oil in a copper tub in front of the fire, followed right away by a cup of ginger root tea, then off to bed." Jareth said as he gathered the needed things.

"I feel awful." Sarah groaned, as Jareth squeezed a sponge full of water over her back and shoulders.

"I know love, I know." Jareth whispered.

* * *

yeah it's short but give me a breakI got a lota shit I gotta deal with like school starting on the 6th

and my brother leaving for training then over seas to Quate the Iraq he's gonna miss my graduation, he won't be back til 2007.


	19. The Goblin Queen

Hi everyone I'm back MAN! what a week I got a job FINALY! at a new doughnut shop a few blocks from my house,5-10 monday tuesday and thursday, pay's good5.75 an hour.schools been a real bitch but hey whatcha gonna do.

* * *

Chapter 19

Goblin Queen

-Seven and a half months after they return from the winter palace.-

She looks so angelic when she's sleeping, Jareth thought to himself as he watched the sleeping form of the woman he loved and would give anything and everything in the world to protect. How in the world did I get such a wonderful woman like Sarah, he thought looking at her, her beautiful dark hair cascading around her shoulders, beautiful rosy lips, beautiful long slender arms, small delicate hands, there was nothing about her that he didn't love he thought as she rolled from her back onto her side kicking the last of the blankets off of her, her hand draped across her growing belly.

"_I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!"_

"Another wished away babe?" Sarah yawned waking up.

"This will only take a moment love." Jareth said getting up, then pausing. "Then again, this is the perfect time to begin your training as goblin queen."

"When I wished Toby away and you came you were intimidating and scary." Sarah said.

"Just do as I did." Jareth said smiling at Sarah.

"It's kinda hard to look scary when you look like a hippo." Sarah muttered rubbing her big belly.

"Nonsense! You just need the proper attire." Jareth said flicking his wrist and Sarah was clothed in a loose black dress and high necked black cape.

"I like this better." Sarah said snapping her fingers and changing into a black gown with more of a fitted bodice and snug fitting sleeves and a blood red hooded cloak. "Back in a flash!" Sarah morphed into her snowy owl form and took off into the night.

"Matt? Where are you? Come out right now Matt!" a girl no older than 11 or 12 said as the lights went out. "Matt stop fooling around, this isn't funny!"

"Hello Katrina." Sarah purred from where she leaned against window frame.

"What happened to my brother?" Katrina cried out.

"Exactly what you wanted to happen to him." Sarah said slyly. "You wished that he be taken, and I've taken him."

"Who are you?" Katrina asks.

"I'm the Goblin Queen." Sarah stated proudly.

"Please give me Matt back, my parents are gonna be back soon and they'll kill me if he's not here when they come home!" Katrina wailed.

"You could run the labyrinth," Sarah purred balancing a crystal on her finger tips in front of Katrina. "Do you like it? It's nothing more than a little crystal, but if you turn it this way it can show you your dreams. Forget about your brother, take your dreams."

Katrina nodded her head slowly and gingerly took the offered crystal.

Back at the castle Jareth watched Sarah through a crystal and grinned proudly.

"And just what are you grinning about, hmm?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"You were great." Jareth said hugging her. "I love you."

"And I..." Sarah started to say when she stopped.

"Sarah, are you alright love?" Jareth asked.

"I ... I .. I don't know, I- _owwwhhh!_" Sarah groaned grabbing her belly doubled over in pain.

* * *

throw some bones in the cave along with some reveiws

reveiws will really make my day, please reveiw I really appriciate them thanks.


	20. The Goblin Prince

Chapter 20

Goblin Prince

Jareth gently laid Sarah on the giant four poster bed and summoned his personal team of physicians.

Sarah groaned louder.

"Majesty, what... in the name of the underground?" an elderly man in shock sputtered.

"Corbin, I didn't ask you here to gawk!" Jareth growled as two identical younger elves came in.

"Of course Majesty, Dallis, fetch my things, Dallin, fetch water and fresh linen. Quickly now!" Corbin ordered, and moved towards the large bed and began pushing Sarah's robe open.

"Have you no respect for a lady's decency, Corbin?" Jareth scolded "I should have your head for such disrespect to your queen." Jareth snapped coldly.

"What in the name of the great ones is going on in here?" an elderly woman exclaimed, coming into the room, followed closely by Dallis and Dallin. "Oh my skirts and garters! You poor dear." the woman exclaimed rushing to Sarah. "Will you allow me to touch you, miss..."

"Sarah." Sarah told the woman.

"Majesty?" The woman asked.

"Yes Cammy, you may proceed." Jareth said.

"Now wait one moment!" Corbin protested.

"Don't you 'wait one moment' me you old goat!" Cammy replied pointing to the large doors of the bed chamber. "Now out! The lot of you."

Sarah groaned loudly as another contraction wracked her small form.

"No, Jareth, ... please ... let Jareth stay, ... please." Sarah pleaded.

"Alright." Cammy replied as Jareth strode over and sat down on the bed next to Sarah.

"I don't want to be alone." Sarah whispered.

"You will never be alone, love, I promise." Jareth replied softly.

"The babe's coming early, majesty." Cammy said looking up from her position at Sarah's legs.

"How early?" Sarah asked in a panic.

"A month and a half early." Cammy said solemnly.

"Is there a way to delay the babe's birth until its full term?" Jareth asked.

"No, the contractions are too advanced to stop now." Cammy said shaking her head.

"_Oowww!_" Sarah moaned grabbing her belly, she starts to push.

"No, no don't push, don't push dear, you're not ready." Cammy said.

"_God I want to push, I want this baby out of me!_" Sarah growled.

"I know my dear, but the membrane hasn't ruptured yet." Cammy sighed.

"Remember your breathing love, feather breathe through the pains." Jareth urged.

* * *

-12 hours later-

* * *

"Good. Your doing good. And it looks like your fully dilated, so let's get started shall we."

* * *

Half an hour later.

* * *

"That's it Sarah, that's it, one more push!" Cammy said.

Sarah closed her eyes and pushed down with all her strength.

"There we go!" Cammy said as a tiny baby slid into her hands. "Majesty, you have a son." Cammy said as she gently laid the softly mewling child into Jareth's arms.

"How precious you are to me, my son, so small, yet so full of life." Jareth murmured placing the tiny babe on Sarah's chest. "He's beautiful Sarah."

"He's so tiny." Sarah whispered stroking the baby's back, the tiny babe yawns and opens his eyes and sees his world for the first time and turned mismatched brown and green eyes to the faces of his father and mother. "He looks just like his daddy."

* * *

"Cradle his head, careful now." Cammy instructed as she set the baby into Sarah's arms.

Jareth watched as the tiny blond head of his son took Sarah's breast into his mouth and suckled, oh how he dreamed of this day, longed for the day he would see his beloved Sarah, holding their child, nursing their child. Now that day was here.

"What shall we call him Sarah?" Jareth whispered.

"I like the name Lee." Sarah whispered.

"Lee Ballarn, I like that." Jareth smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

-two days later-

* * *

Lee lay cradled in Sarah's arms in a white christening gown, a soft white blanket was wrapped around him, Sarah was dressed in a velvet gown with belled sleeves in a rich wine color. Jareth wore a cream colored poet's shirt wine colored vest, and black breeches tucked into his signature black boots. Jareth stood and gently took Lee from Sarah and everyone in the ballroom fell silent.

"Honored guests, two days ago at 13:27 in the evening, her majesty Queen Sarah blessed the Goblin Kingdom with an heir. I present to you all Crown Prince Lee, Heir to the throne of the Goblin Kingdom." Jareth said proudly as the large room erupted in loud cheers. Lee begins to wail from the noise.

"Shhh, hush now little one, hush. It's alright, daddy's here, shhh." Jareth cooed as he cradled Lee in his arms. "That's my boy." he murmured as Lee quieted and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

yay! now if only I could get my astronamy & meterolagy project and carrer projects finished

Reveiw and I'll give you five pounds of candy!


End file.
